A Drunk Mind Speaks A Sober Heart
by dcee
Summary: A drunken encounter between Draco and Harry after the war brings about some interesting turn of events. Will it be the start of something wonderful or the beginning of heartbreaks for both boys? HP/DM


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books as well as Warner Brothers, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1_**

"Oh come on, Harry! It's been 3 months already!"

"Yeah, mate. What about Romilda Vane? I know she tried to pull that love potion thing on you a few years back but she's still ho- ." At this, Ron sneaked a look at Hermione before finishing lamely, "I mean, she's got great skin."

Harry sighed and emptied his beer. His best friends' obsession with finding him a nice girl to marry bordered on scary. Ever since Ginny broke up with him 3 months ago, three quarters of the schools population decided that throwing him a sympathetic look at every opportunity was the best way to help him get over the youngest Weasley heartbreaker. Fortunately for Harry, those looks and pats on shoulder eventually stopped but the 2 persons closest to him was fanatical in getting him attached as soon as possible.

"Honestly guys, it's only been 3 months. It's not such a bad thing to be single."

"Okay, Harry. Let's make a deal. We won't try to hook you up with anybody. But you have to tell us what you think of each girl. Rate them according to how attractive you think they are. Deal?" Ron asked excitedly, pleased with his 'brilliant' idea.

Deciding to humour his tipsy friends, Harry went along with it.

* * *

5 beers and a few joints later, the Gryffindors were well and truly drunk and on their way to unconsciousness.

"Ron, Fleur."

"Eww, Harry. That's repulsive. She's my sister-in-law!"

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. He knew Ron still had a thing for Fleur but he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Okay, okay, what about Pansy Parkinson?"

"Ughh she's a solid 2," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"She's not that bad. I'd give her a 3." And they all burst out laughing again.

"What about me, Harry? How would you rate me?" Hermione asked suddenly, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

Harry looked at Hermione through heavily lidded eyes. His mind was hazy and he was high on alcohol and pot. The girl in front of him has blossomed from a bushy haired, mousy runt into an attractive young woman. He reached out to stroke her cheek gently, pretending to mull over her question but in fact he was just too far gone to think properly. He was happy, he felt relaxed and he was with the 2 persons he cared about the most in this world. Nothing else matters.

"Hmm, I'd give you an 8." Harry said finally, not taking his hand off Hermione's cheek.

Harry looked at Ron and was surprised to see a spark in his eyes. He whispered something into Hermione's ear and a moment later Harry felt someone stroking his thigh. He looked down and saw Hermione's hand, caressing him, teasing him. At the same time, Ron leaned in and caught Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Hermione's insistent touch was fueling his growing arousal and Harry let go of what little inhibitions and self control he had left. His hand left Hermione's cheek and trailed down to caress her jaw, her collarbone and finally settling on her small breasts. He massaged one gently and was rewarded with a soft moan.

There they were, the saviors of the wizarding world, acting like the sex-starved teenagers that they truly were and making out in front of a bewildered and slightly turned on pub. Oh what would ol' Voldie think? Bugger must be turning in his grave.

Ron and Hermione were openly groping each other and Hermione was sucking on Ron's fingers in a very sexual way. Harry sensed that it was time to leave them. No doubt Hermione will be mortified when she finds out what happened the next morning but that was not Harry's greatest concern at that moment. His top priority was to find the toilet so he staggered out of his seat in search of it.

* * *

Of all the people Harry had expected to meet in the loo, Draco Malfoy was not one of them. Sure, the Malfoys were pardoned by the Ministry at the end of the war for deflecting from the Dark Lord at the last minute but many families and lives were still destroyed by them. And it was no secret that Lucius Malfoy was high up in the Death Eaters rank. People still looked at Draco with disdain and disgust and hate mails during breakfast were not abnormal. So he very rarely showed his face outside of Hogwarts grounds. But there he was, right in front Harry, kissing some girl.

If Harry was completely honest with himself he would have to admit that he found Draco Malfoy extremely attractive. But the boy, no, man in front of him had been his arch enemy since the first day of school and you can't go around erasing hatred and history that easily.

Did the bloody shit have any idea how much at all he was torturing Harry? With his perfect face, confident swagger and piercing grey eyes. At the moment he also wanted to hex the slut Malfoy was making out with into oblivion. Perhaps a bat boogey hex would wipe that disgusting lustful look off her face. That slut. Harry had no idea where all those jealousy was coming from. All he knew was that he was not enjoying the free show in front of him.

"Planning on fucking her tonight, Malfoy?" he said, a tad too reproachful for his liking, but that was probably just the alcohol talking.

Draco broke the kiss and looked at Harry lazily. Not bothering to answer, he turned away and went back to what he was doing.

Deciding that he didn't like being ignored, especially since he was the one who saved the Wizarding World from total destruction and despair, he went up to Malfoy and jabbed his ribs. Hard.

_Nobody ignores Harry Potter. No one. _

"WHAT THE FUCK, POTTER?"

The girl Draco was making out with turned around and saw Harry. She was star-struck for a moment before she saw the look of rage on Harry face. Harry could have sworn he saw her face turned red then green and white faster than he could utter the spell for the Bat Bogey Hex. She pushed herself off Malfoy and ran towards the door, all the while adjusting her clothing.

Draco Malfoy was not happy at the turn of events. He had just wasted his time sweet talking to the lass and perfect Potter had to come and ruin everything for him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, YOU FUCKING RETARD?"

Draco was seething. He swore he could have hexed the balls of Potter at that moment. Potter, with his stupid perfect life. Fucking ugly mop of hair and clothing that was downright disgusting. Potter, whom everyone loved and worshipped. Oh how he wished he could punch the stupid little smile off the bastard now. But that bastard was obviously drunk, and probably high too. He was swaying on his feet, his cheeks were flushed and he had a very obvious erection.

_Oh, this could be interesting._

"Malfoy, were you planning on fucking that slut tonight?" Harry laughed.

"Thanks to you, Potter. I don't think I'll be fucking anyone tonight."

Draco took a step towards Harry and the smell of weed hit him. So Dumbledore's perfect soldier wasn't so perfect after all.

"You should have died in the war, Malfoy."

Draco pinned Harry against the door. Potter was really being a pain in the bloody ass tonight. How dare the little bastard ruin his night and then sprout shit that he didn't need, and didn't want to hear.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter," Draco spat. "You and all the people who kiss the ground you walk on can all just go fuck yourselves because the war is fucking over and you should just get over it. We were pardoned by the Ministry and if you're not happy with that you can go ahead and whisper some shit into the fucking minister's ear and I'm sure he will send us straight to Azkaban because you're the fucking hero of this fucked up world."

If he wasn't so drunk he would probably just walk out without taking a second look at Malfoy. After all, why should he care who Malfoy was planning to take to bed? The guy was famous for his promiscuity. And why should he care about whether Malfoy survived the war or not? The war _was_ over and everyone just wanted to get their lives back together again.

But he was drunk. Drunk out of his mind. And drunk Harry found the angry Malfoy heir incredibly sexy when he was pissed off. His eyes were like mercury, dangerously sucking Harry in. The sane and reasonable part of his brain told him to walk away, to not do it because he would definitely regret it in the morning. But the reasonable part of his brain wasn't working too well because of all the drinking and smoking. So he leaned in. He gave into his desire. And his lips touched Malfoy's.


End file.
